Legacy of a Robin: Episode 1: Wing of a Robin
by Icethroat21
Summary: I was bored when I wrote this. This is about a ShadowClan apprentice named Robinpaw, and the effect of her warrior ceremony. I wrote this after finding out about Robinpaw's RiverClan warrior name, when I saw the originality in the name. Not!


**After seeing what Robinpaw of RiverClan's warrior name is, I decided to write this one shot. This story is about an apprentice of ShadowClan named Robinpaw. She is a light brown she-cat with light gray tabby stripes on her tail and the back of her ears. Her brother, Mottledpaw, is a dark gray mottled tabby tom, and her mentor is Silversnow, a silver she-cat with white paws and a tabby-striped tail. Her leader is Marshstar, a dark brown tabby tom, and her deputy is Pinetail, a white she-cat with a pitch black tail. Pinetail is very old and frail, Mottledpaw's mentor, and is the daughter of Blackstar and Ivytail. Marshstar is on his last life.**

**This is partial humor. Enjoy.**

******_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything from Warriors. Also, this is rated T for minor language, so if that bothers you then this is not for you.

* * *

Robinpaw opened her eyes. Today was the day!

"Mottledpaw! Mottledpaw! Mottledpaw!" she cried to her mottled tabby brother.

"What? What? What?" Mottledpaw asked her.

"Today's the day! We become warriors today! Our assessments are this morning, and..."

"And I want to sleep before them. Now go back to sleep," Mottledpaw muttered before closing his eyes.

"But it's already sunhigh!" Robinpaw protested.

"It's already _what?_ It feels like midnight!" Mottledpaw hissed, slowly getting to his paws.

"Come on, let's go! Imagine what Pinetail will say if you're late!" Robinpaw meowed, jumping out of the apprentice den.

"Wait! Wait! I'm coming!" Mottledpaw's mew was muffled.

Robinpaw sat beside Silversnow, waiting on Pinetail to finish arranging the morning patrols _away_ from where the assessment would take place at.

Robinpaw rolled her eyes. How long until Pinetail was ready, anyway?

**One hunt later...**

Robinpaw clutched her jaws around the final shrew. "F'is hould be gud," she meowed through her prey. (Translation: This should be good.)

"Robinpaw, great job! I think you'll be really tired at dawn," Silversnow purred.

"You mean it? I'll probably be asleep at dawn," Robinpaw muttered, dropping her prey down in the pile of all her caught prey.

"No, you'll be awake, or you'll be embarrassed in front of your clan while sleeping through vigil," Silversnow snapped.

"My warrior ceremony?" Robinpaw cried, suddenly really excited.

"Yup! Of course!" Silversnow replied. "You've been an apprentice for long enough!"

"Only seven moons," Robinpaw meowed sheepishly.

"That's plenty long enough!" Silversnow exclaimed. "Come on, I'll help you take this back to camp."

**Back at camp...**

"Did you catch that all on your own?" Pinetail asked Robinpaw.

Robinpaw nodded, prey clutched in her jaws. She dropped it on the fresh-kill pile, and then looked to Mottledpaw, who seemed to be swelling with pride. "How much did you catch?"

"Enough for the queens to have a feast. Spottedflower was really happy," Mottledpaw added.

Robinpaw felt proud of her brother. Spottedflower, their tortoiseshell mother, was so close to having her second litter of kits, that a feast would be good for her.

"Would all cats come out for a clan meeting!" Marshstar yowled.

_Yes! _This was the moment she had been waiting for!

**Meanwhile, in StarClan...**

A tom sat with his apprentice, Rubblepaw. "Please, Marshstar, please..." the SkyClan tom with an unknown description muttered.

A light brown she-cat with blue eyes sat next to her apprentice, Thistlepaw. "Come on..." the WindClan she-cat whispered.

"You can do it, Marshstar! Come on, you know of a great name for her!" a small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes yowled. "Marshstar! Marshstar!"

A tortoiseshell-and-white tom padded forward. "Although I am new to StarClan, recently leaving the medicine cat's den from greencough, _I know that you can do this Marshstar! _Marshstar! Marshstar! Marshstar! Marshstar!" the RiverClan tom meowed.

**Back at the ShadowClan camp...**

Robinpaw sat excitedly as her leader began the ceremony.

"Robinpaw, Mottledpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Marshstar asked her.

"I do," Robinpaw yowled.

"I do," Mottlepaw whispered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I reward you with your warrior name. Mottledpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Mottledfur. StarClan honors you for your strength and bravery," Marshstar touched noses with Mottledfur.

_Mottledfur! _Robinpaw liked her brother's new name.

"Robinpaw, from now on, you shall be known as," Marshstar's amber eyes began to glaze. "Robinwing."

**In StarClan, Robinwing goes wild. (Which one? The one from RiverClan.)**

"NO!" Robinwing spat, thrusting his paw at the Moonpool to splash water.

"Robinwing, calm down!" Robinwing cried, her light brown fur bristling.

"Yes, Robinwing, you must, for StarClan's honor! For your own Clan's honor; for RiverClan's honor!" Robinwing cried, her brown fur beginning to rise, and the ginger patch on her chest hidden by her paws as she sat.

"Robinwing! Calm down!" the tom with no description cried, Rubblepaw nodding beside him. Thistlepaw nodded from beside Robinwing. The light brown one.

**Back at ShadowClan's camp.**

The newly-named Robinwing stared in horror as a tortoiseshell-and-white paw came through the sky and knocked Marshstar off of the branch he made announcements from.

"NO!" Flametail, the really old ginger medicine cat cried. The medicine cat ran forward, but Marshstar's eyes lolled. He was losing a life. Flametail seemed to be muttering something.

Meanwhile, Pinetail leaped up onto the branch. "Robinwing, StarClan honors you for your patience and inquisitive personality," the deputy quickly meowed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Robinwing shut her eyes closed as she heard the screech. She opened her eyes to see Pinetail's dead body laying next to Marshstar's, and the same tortoiseshell-and-white paw from before going back up into the sky, disappearing between the clouds.

Robinwing stared in astonishment. "Who's the new leader?" she asked.

"Uh...the best cat would be Silversnow..." Flametail began.

"No!" the tortoiseshell-and-white paw barely missed the aged ginger medicine cat. "The new leader shall be Robinwing! I declare with the power of StarClan at my side!"

Then, the paw disappeared at last, for once and for all. (Or did it?)

Robinwing stared. "But I've never had an apprentice!" she cried.

"You can mentor one of Spottedflower's kits once they're born," Flametail promised.

"Or you can mentor mine," Kinkfur meowed. She was the oldest of cats, there was no way she could be a queen! "Flametail just confirmed that I'm expecting kits."

"Actually," Robinwing meowed sarcastically, "he _just_ confirmed that I'm the new leader."

"No he didn't," Kinkfur meowed. Robinwing chose to ignore it.

"So, are we ready to go to the Moonpool for my nine lives?" Robinwing asked her really old medicine cat. He wasn't quite as old as Kinkfur, but he was pretty old.

"Yeah, sure," Flametail muttered.

"You could also mentor one of my kits," Dawnpelt offered. She was Flametail's sister. Therefore she was old, too. "Kin of the clan's medicine cat, and one of them apprentice of the clan leader. Well, Whitekit, Graykit, Palekit, what would you think of having Robinwing as your mentor?" Dawnpelt asked her three she-cat kits.

"I want Mottledfur to be my mentor!" Whitekit cried.

"Robinwing! Robinwing!" Graykit yowled the loudest, her dark gray tail slapping the ground happily.

"I don't feel so well," Palekit looked really really really really really pale, and started to vomit everywhere. Eventually, she started vomiting up blood, and soon, the pale-gray she-cat was slightly dead. Just slightly. Well, slightly, as in completely and utterly.

"No! Palekit!" Whitekit cried, her cream-colored fur bristling. Her white ears were twitching, however, and she looked up at the sky, as if to ask if Palekit's paw was going to appear out of the sky next.

"Lavapaw!" Flametail yowled to his apprentice. "Come on, we're going!"

The dark ginger she-cat with even darker stripes ran forward. "Yes, Flametail?"

"We're going to the Moonpool! Time for Robinwing to receive her nine lives."

"Alright!"

**Here at the Moonpool...**

"Welcome, Robinwing," a voice meowed. Robinwing saw nothing.

"My description is unknown, so I must sit here, invisible to everyone. My name is Robinwing as well, and I am of SkyClan. I give you your first life, to protect your clan with your life, although you've never even led a patrol yet."

Robinwing felt no pain, only anger. She narrowed her eyes, as if the invisible cat had caused all her pain in life, ever.

Then, a light brown she-cat padded forward. "I am Robinwing of WindClan. I died on the journey to the lake. I give you this life to know who to love, and who not to. Use this life wisely, and don't fall for any tricks of anyone."

Robinwing suddenly forgot her name, as well as the cat in front of her. What was her name again...?

Then, everything was still. Robinwing jumped as she heard a voice. "I'm Thistlepaw, and I have no description as well. Here, use this life to know every cat by name, and what they look like, so that you don't end up like me or Robinwing of SkyClan," the tom, as Robinwing guessed this cat was a tom, meowed.

_Oh! My name's Robinwing! _Robinwing suddenly remembered her name as she received her next life. Nope, no pain. But she was sure that Lavapaw had told her how tired Marshstar had been! She shrugged. Oh well.

Next, a small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest padded forward. "Hello, Robinwing, I am Robinwing of ThunderClan. Here, use this life to live your life, not like the rest of ours. Live your own life, Robin_star_," Robinwing meowed, touching noses to her.

Robinwing felt as if she could run forever. Was this a trait of WindClan, SkyClan, or ThunderClan? She couldn't tell the clans apart, as all their prey seemed to have a bushy tail here or there.

That was four lives. Who would give her her next life?

Then, Palekit padded forward. "Use," Palekit vomited, then continued. "this life to," Palekit took a deep breath. "not get sick!" Palekit spat, ending with a bit more of vomit.

"Didn't StarClan heal you?" Robinwing was surprised to find herself able to talk. Marshstar had seemed almost mute, according to Lavapaw! As well as what Jayfeather had told Robinwing in her dreams!

Palekit shook her head. "I died against when my death was planned. They think I'm still alive," the she-cat spat, "but then they let me give you a life anyway! They're so retarded!" the kit seemed outraged.

Robinwing had a feeling that cursing her ancestors wasn't a good idea, but Palekit didn't know that, and probably never would.

Robinwing felt horrible as she received her fifth life. She felt ready to vomit her lungs out.

Then, to her relief, Jayfeather stepped forward.

"Jayfeather!" she cried. Jayfeather touched noses to her.

"Use this life to discover the knowledge you need to move forward," he whispered.

"I will," Robinwing promised, purring as Jayfeather blinked his blue eyes, which had darkened since his death, since his sight had returned when he died, as opposed to when it had been taken away at his birth.

Then the seventh cat stepped forward.

"Pinetail!" she breathed.

The white she-cat with a black tail seemed outraged. "I'm not dead yet! I wanna go for a walk!"

"Too bad!" Jayfeather spat. "You're here to give Robinwing her seventh life, remember? She needs that!"

"Oh yeah, whatever," Pinetail muttered. "Here, here's your life. Now go use it to eat your tail off while sitting in your den bored all day."

Although Robinwing had a pretty good idea that she was never going to eat her tail off, she took the life anyway.

Next to step forward was a tortoiseshell-and-white tom. The right front paw looked familiar.

"No!" Robinwing cried, recognizing the paw that had killed both Robinwing and Marshstar, and barely missed Flametail.

"Hello, I am Robinwing of RiverClan. Here, use this life to know how to give a cat an original and slightly good name," the tortoiseshell-and-white tom muttered, touching his paw to her pelt.

Then, her leader stepped forward to give her her ninth life.

"Marshstar!" she cried.

Marshstar glared at the tortoiseshell Robinwing as he touched noses with her.

"I hail you by your new name..."

"At last!" the tortoiseshell Robwinwing spat.

"blah blah blah...Robinstar," Marshstar seemed sidetracked.

"Robinstar! Robinstar! Robinstar! Robinstar!" the four other Robinwings yowled the loudest.

Robinstar felt her chest swelling with pride. She was a leader now!

"Robinstar!" And now, all five clans had a cat named Robinwing.

THE END.

* * *

**Well, as you can tell, I was really really really really _really_ bored when I wrote this. I know that the humor was very light, but the only two genres I could come up with this were humor and supernatural. Supernatural, for Robinwing's (RiverClan) paw coming out from the sky and smacking Marshstar and Pinetail in anger. Also, I made up all of the cats in this story except for Rubblepaw, Thistlepaw, the other four Robinwings, Flametail, Dawnpelt, Kinkfur, and Jayfeather. Erin Hunter owns all of those, but I own the rest! (yay~...)**

**Well, if you really wish, you may review and tell me how retarded this story was. Really, I only wrote it because I was bored, but also, because everyone needs to know, what dangers will lurk in the forest when it's time for Robinpaw of ShadowClan's warrior ceremony, and that his or her warrior name had BETTER NOW BE ROBINWING!**

**(cough)**

**Well (darn it, Icy, stop saying well!), that's it for now, and this is the end of this one shot. Also, I know I haven't been on fanfiction forever; the reasons for that are on my profile.**

**Well, see you whenever!**

**~Icy**

* * *

**Author's Note Edit:**

There were a few mistakes in this so I fixed them. This was originally published on 11-07-09 but I posted this correction on 3-03-12, as you can see when you look at the info bar up top or whatever you call it. Or maybe you can't, I don't know, but oh well. Also, I need no reminding that Flametail is dead. This was written before he died.

Also, the sequel to this, **Star of a Robin**, should be up by now.

Well, that's it! As said before, see you whenever!

~Icy


End file.
